Story of My Life
by BrokenDreamz95
Summary: A collection of drabbles, originally written for and posted on my tumblr account, all ranging from K to T in rating.
1. Cave of Two Lovers

**Title:** Cave of Two Lovers  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 135  
**Warning(s):** None  
**Summary:** Requested on tumblr by an anon, Mako and Korra are trapped in the Cave of Two Lovers and need to get out and back to their friends. (Original prompt: _Anonymous asked: Drabble prompt: Korra and Mako get trapped in the Cave of Two Lovers and need to get out._)  
**AN:** Well, here is the first of my collection of my drabbles! I hope you all enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them.

* * *

"Soooo," Bolin smirks, eying both his brother and best friend, "you two sure took a while to get out of there."

Asami giggles beside the young earthbender, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I think they followed the legends a bit too closely, Bo."

Mako hides his embarrassment behind his scarf, furrowing his brows in distaste and rolling his eyes in an overly-dramatic fashion. "We did what we had to in order to get out of there alive!"

"Mako's right!" Korra chimes in quickly, making no effort to mask the growing blush upon her face. "We're just friends that shared a small kiss so the path to the exit would light up! That's all!"

"Just friends my ass! You two were in there long enough for a quickie!"

"_**Bolin!**_"


	2. Snow Day

**Title:** Snow Day  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 400  
**Warning(s):** None  
**Prompt:** selenicsoulmates asked: hm. prompt: republic city park date and mako kisses korra as it starts to snow cus I need some flufffff

* * *

Mako stops, suddenly, as he and Korra walk hand-in-hand with smiles on their faces, down the pathway within Republic City Park. He gently tugs her back toward him, signaling for her to stop walking along before she ended up dragging him behind.

He points upward in answer to her questioning gaze, and her eyes quickly follow. She spots something familiar from above — fine, white powder riding upon the winds, eventually falling to the ground beneath them, beginning to coat the earth in a cold blanket gifted by Mother Nature.

A wide smile graces her features at the sight, glad to have something other than cuisine in the city that reminded her of home.

It's in that moment that he can't help himself — seeing her happy after the things she has been through over these past few years, especially given their ups and downs together — and wraps his scarf around her neck, adjusting her parka accordingly. Her eyes meet his in that moment and her smile fades; instead, her questioning gaze has returned once more, and her hand carefully grips the warm, red fabric, drenched in the scent of the young man it belonged to.

His gloved hands cup either side of her face, and he leans down ever so slowly in order to match her height. His lips part just the slightest as he nears hers, and after he takes a moment to gaze into those big, blue eyes of hers that he loves ever so dearly, his lips meet hers.

Their lips are equally chapped as a result from the cold air, not that either of them mind. Her arms find their way around his neck, pulling his body as close to hers as possible, and every thought from her mind seems to vanish in an instant. Their lips move together in a slow manner, both of them wanting to savor this moment, and neither wanting to ruin the romance that the moment held.

And as they reluctantly part from each other, both can feel the warm breath of the others on their face as they rest their foreheads against each others. They stand there for a moment longer before opening their eyes to gaze at each other — both meeting each other with an equal amount of love behind them.

A crooked smile finds its way upon his fine features and he chuckles.

_"I figured you needed some warmth."_


	3. For the Future

**Title:** For the Future  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 191  
**Warning(s):** None  
**Prompt:** selenicsoulmates asked: _prompt: Mako and Korra are on a date at a diner and they're sitting next to a family with a toddler who's super adorable and trying to interact with Korra and Mako from her high chair and it's ridiculously adorable._

* * *

"How adorable," Mako cooed from across the table, eying the toddler from the table beside theirs, clenching and unclenching her tiny hands at the air which surrounded them.

"I didn't know you had a soft spot for children, Tough Guy," Korra smirked, propping her elbow upon the tabletop and resting her cheek against her palm.

"I'm full of surprises," he grinned at his girlfriend momentarily, returning his attention back to the toddler. He brought his hands up to his face and — despite being on a date with his girlfriend in a fancy restaurant — began waving his hands, making noises and faces to go alongside his movements.

The young girl laughed at Mako's actions, and Korra couldn't help but smile. Although they still were young, and neither had brought up the topic, she could honestly say she would love to have a child of her own with the love of her life.

And years later, when the two of them married and had a daughter of their own, Korra was ecstatic to find Mako interacting with their daughter just as he had with the toddler in the restaurant.


End file.
